


A Little Help from His Friends

by mulaney



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulaney/pseuds/mulaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt gets a little help from his friends regarding his feelings for Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help from His Friends

1 

Brandt knows he has issues. 

Currently, he’s with his team in Norway, where it just happened to be the fucking coldest winter ever. They were there to rescue Anna Stone, Senator Frank Stone’s precious daughter, who had taken up a dangerous liaison with an arms dealer the US government had a constant, close eye on. 

When Senator Stone called in a favor the moment Anna went off the grid, Ethan had called in his team. Brandt had been waiting for another mission, ever since he parted ways with Ethan in Seattle. Granted, it had been only a week since they finished their first mission together in India, but still. 

The whole time he was away from IMF Brandt knew he had developed intense feelings for his team leader, Ethan Hunt. It was insane. Brandt had always had women as his lovers, and they never lasted long. He’d never thought that his body would respond to the male variety. 

But it was Ethan. He didn’t know if Ethan preferred men. If he didn’t, well, Brandt knew he’d never find out. Either way, he was royally screwed. 

He tried to focus on what Benji was saying at the moment. He noticed Jane eyeing him in concern, and tried to curtail her intense stare by asking Benji, “How much time do we have?”

“Five minutes the moment you reach the perimeter. Ethan will be on the opposite end. The moment you both reach the place they’re holding Anna, you’ll wait for extraction from Jane,” Benji finished. “Any questions?”

Five minutes. He can handle five minutes, then to Brandt’s utter horror, he was alone with Ethan. How the hell did that happen? 

Ethan approached him, already suited up, ready to go. Brandt was as well, checking his weapons. 

“You okay, Brandt?” Ethan asked quietly. Brandt’s heart was pounding, and he could actually smell the man’s soap he used in the shower. His mouth was dry. 

He was truly and royally screwed. The moment this mission was over, and they rescued Anna Stone, Brandt was going to ask for a transfer back to the DC office. 

“Yeah, why?” he asked, not meaning to sound more curt than necessary. 

Ethan’s expression was slightly surprised, and a little hurt at Brandt’s abrupt brusqueness. But all he said was, “It’s good to see you, I mean, still on the team. That’s all.” 

“You didn’t think I’d show up after our talk in Seattle?” Brandt asked sharply. 

Quietly, Ethan holstered his gun, and looked up at Brandt. “I wasn’t sure,” he admitted, their eyes meeting and holding. 

For fuck’s sake, the man was married. Brandt had a high school crush on his boss. His married boss. His jaw clenched, and Ethan noticed immediately. Brandt stepped away from Ethan, all business. 

“Let’s go rescue Ms. Stone,” Brandt said, not caring if Ethan’s feelings were hurt because he was trying to be mature. 

Ethan nodded curtly in response, face completely impassive. 

For a moment, Brandt’s heart stopped its frantic rush when he saw the incomprehensible look in Ethan’s eyes. 

2

They rescued Anna with no hitches. Well, Ethan got knicked by a bullet in the thigh, causing Brandt to expertly kill three men in three seconds. 

Ethan just shot him a vicious look. They reached Anna, bound to the wall by fucking chains, looking bruised. Brandt knew she probably had internal bleeding as well from her harsh breathing.

Another shot to another man, and the chains were shot off the walls by Brandt’s gun. Anna coughed up blood. Her eyes widened behind Brandt. “Look out!” 

Brandt managed to duck just as a hail of bullets peppered over his head, and he tackled Anna to the ground, out of the way. Ethan had tumbled over the couch, leaving a bleeding trail on the white carpet. 

“You American assholes messed up my home!” Anders yelled thickly, completely pissed off. His machine gun sprayed bullets constantly over Brandt and Anna. They couldn’t move. Brandt couldn’t hear a goddamned thing Benji was screaming in his earpiece, so he shut it off. 

He looked over where Ethan was trapped behind the couch. Ethan was looking pale, and Brandt just shook his head at him frantically. No, Ethan, you idiot! he thought wildly but it was too late. 

Ethan vaulted over the couch without thought, shooting the arms dealer in the forehead. Brandt grabbed Anna’s arm, pulling her after him as he raced to Ethan, heart nearly stopping at seeing the blood all over Ethan’s thigh. 

“Shit! Ethan!” he yelled. 

“Go! Go, go!” Ethan shouted, and as more of Anders’ men showed up, they hightailed it out of there. 

Jane extracted them successfully, roaring away in the powerful motorboat. 

3

The transfer approval came within 72 hours, no questions asked. When Brandt asked he be the one to tell his team of his transfer, they gave it to him. 

Sometimes Brandt hated his life. He fell for his boss, so he had to leave his friends because of it. 

He told Benji first, and Benji at first laughed, not believing him. “You’re joking, right, Brandt? Why the hell are you leaving us?” the last bit was shouted, Benji’s voice rising in anger and disbelief. 

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Jane protested, coming within hearing distance. “What’s going on?”

Benji pointed at Brandt. “He’s leaving because he can’t handle being around Ethan.” 

Brandt’s head shot up and he glared at Benji. “That’s not true!” he practically yelled, face flushing and he knew he was turning red. 

“Liar,” Benji tossed back, just as loudly. Brandt couldn’t believe it. Was he that transparent about his feelings for Ethan? 

Brandt couldn’t refute Benji’s astute observation. Jane was watching him quietly. “That’s why you can’t stay with us, Brandt? You think Ethan doesn’t feel the same way about you?”

Incredulously, Brandt stared at Jane. “He’s married, Jane.”

“So the fuck what?” Jane immediately snapped back. “His wife isn’t around anymore. She’s gone, Brandt. She has been for a long time. And that wasn’t your fault, no matter what you may think.”

Brandt didn’t respond to this, knowing the real truth. He held his tongue, but he listened closely when she said, softly, “Brandt. He does like you. You may not think so, but when you tell him you’re leaving, he won’t accept it. And neither will we, because we’re a team. Aren’t we?”

Brandt reluctantly looked up to face his friends. Benji looked hopeful, eager. Jane was intent, kind. 

“Yeah, we are,” he replied, heart heavy. He retracted his transfer offer and it was buried, again with no questions asked. He never told Ethan about his transfer request, and Jane and Benji never brought it up again, for which he was grateful. 

4 

Brandt bumped into Anna Stone, of all things, in DC. She looked good, had gained her weight back, and had a healthy rosy flair about her. She gave him a hug at once, recognizing him on the street. 

“Agent Brandt!” she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. He was so surprised and pleased by her greeting he wrapped his arms around her in return. 

“Hi, Ms. Stone,” he said, smiling. “How are you?”

Brandt noticed the security detail behind Anna, giving them privacy. “Call me Anna. You did save my life, after all,” she said. “Want to get some coffee? I’m actually starving.”

“Me, too,” Brandt admitted. He’d been on his way to grab a bite before meeting Benji at the gym. “Excuse me while I text someone.”

“Sure,” Anna said, and waited while Brandt texted Benji. Won’t be coming after all. Raincheck? 

Sure. It’s not Ethan, is it? Benji replied at once. 

No, tell you later. Off. 

You’d better. Dunn out. 

Brandt shut off his phone, and turned his attention to Anna, who’d been waiting patiently. 

“Let’s go eat,” Brandt said, smiling. She took his arm, and together (along with her security team trailing behind) they approached the nearest restaurant. 

After they ordered, Anna looked at him carefully. “So, how’s Agent Hunt?”

Brandt almost choked on his water. “Excuse me?”

She smiled mysteriously. “You’re cute, Agent Brandt, when you’re not rescuing damsels in distress.”

He stared at her. “Why’d you ask about Agent Hunt, Anna?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Just concerned. He did get shot at, after all. And that you have a raging crush on him. You still didn’t tell him, didn’t you?”

Brandt was at a loss for words. How did this girl read him so well? How did his friends?

Anna put her hand over his softly. “Agent Brandt, look at me.”  
Obediently, he looked up at her. “I know this is probably out of nowhere for you, but I’m grateful to you and your team for rescuing me. I would have died because of my stupidity over a man. A dangerous man. If not for my father’s influence, I’d probably be dead. So I’m giving you some helpful observations, if I may.”

Brandt tried to relax, and gestured for her to continue. “I’m listening,” he assured her. “And call me Will.”

She smiled beautifully. “Will, I noticed that during my rescue, all your attention was on Agent Hunt, even while you were with me. I could tell you had feelings for him. You kept it well hidden, but I’m pretty good at observing other people’s infatuations, or so I’m told by my friends.”

“What else have you noticed?” he asked. He really wanted to know.

“Agent Hunt likes you, too, Will. He just can’t make the first move because he’s the team leader. He’s your boss. You may not believe that, but I know I’m right,” she finished confidently. She took a breadstick and dipped it liberally in the olive oil and took a big bite. 

He took a deep breath. “I asked for a transfer right after we rescued you.”

She choked at that, and grabbed the water. “What the fuck for, Will?”

“Because I can’t handle being around Ethan, and not have him,” he admitted. “But I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Maybe you can show him,” Anna suggested. 

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Take him out to dinner, or better yet, make him dinner, and then kiss him,” she said, grinning at Brandt’s horrified expression. 

“I can’t do that!” he protested. 

“Yes, you can. I can help, if you want,” she said. “I cook a mean chicken teriyaki.”

“I can’t cook worth shit,” Brandt admitted. He took a deep breath. “What do you suggest, Anna?”

She grinned widely, and Brandt had a sinking suspicion he just opened a whole other can of worms. 

5

Brandt was nervous as all hell. He approached Ethan, trying not to trip over his own feet. “Ethan,” he said, but he couldn’t fucking form anymore words. He tried again, as Ethan looked at him, waiting. 

“Ethan, will you join me for dinner tonight at my place?” he asked in a rush. 

Ethan looked insanely pleased that he was even asked. “Yes,” he said immediately. “I’d love to.”

Surprised that Ethan responded so quickly, all Brandt felt was relief. “Hope you like chicken,” he said, cheeks warming under Ethan’s intense gaze. God, why’d Ethan have to be so intense?

“I love it,” Ethan promised, voice low. Brandt’s heart was hammering again, triple time. He was really, really screwed, royally fucked up. 

“Dinner’s at 7, see you then?” Brandt managed to get out. He couldn’t meet Ethan’s eyes. 

“Yeah, see you then,” Ethan echoed, and when Brandt bravely looked up, Ethan was smiling. Behind Ethan, Jane and Benji gave him thumbs up and were grinning at him. 

Brandt quickly walked away, heart still pounding in his ears. 

When Brandt entered his apartment, Anna had already set up the dining room table with tableware and candles. She was making the teriyaki sauce at the counter, apron around her slim waist. “Here, taste,” she commanded, lifting the spoon to his mouth. He obediently tasted the sauce. 

“Oh, my God,” he said, eyes wide. “That’s incredible!”

Anna grinned at him. “My grandmother’s recipe,” she said. “Go get ready for your date. I’m going to be done in an hour. Chicken’s marinating, and dessert is on the top shelf, that is, if you and Agent Hunt can manage to get to it without ripping your clothes off during dinner.”

“Anna!” he shouted in embarrassment. 

She kissed his cheek. “Go. Shower.”

When Brandt opened the door for Ethan at exactly 7, he found he was staring. Ethan was in one of his beautiful suits, smiling at him. “Hi,” Ethan said, looking nervous. Brandt’s heart once again started up that racehorse thumping, madly. Ethan looked insanely good and he had dressed up for their dinner date. 

Brandt couldn’t believe he was about to have dinner with the man he had a crush on. 

He opened the door wider, smiling at Ethan. “Come in,” he said softly. Ethan stepped inside hesitantly, saw Anna’s back moving around in the kitchen. 

“Don’t mind me,” Anna said without turning around. “I’m almost done here, Agent Hunt. As soon as I stir the vinaigrette for the salad, I’m outta here so you guys can have some privacy.”

“Anna Stone?” Ethan said, chuckling, and sounding completely amused by her presence in Brandt’s kitchen. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Making two people who rescued me dinner,” Anna responded, flashing Ethan a grin. “Hi, Agent Hunt.”

“Hi,” Ethan said, still amused, and chuckling. He glanced at Brandt. “You want to explain this?”

Brandt looked at him innocently. “What? I bumped into her on the street and she wanted to make us dinner. I wasn’t about to refuse.”

“And why aren’t you joining us then?” Ethan asked Anna.

“Another time, perhaps, Agent Hunt,” she finished the salad and carried it to the table. She moved over to Brandt and kissed his cheek as Ethan watched. “You’re all set. Have fun.”

“Thank you,” Brandt said quietly, and hugged her. She awkwardly hugged him back, mindful of Ethan’s watchful gaze. She whispered in his ear, “Text me later, sweetie. Good luck.”

Brandt tightened his hold on Anna for two more seconds, then let her go. She gave Ethan a bright smile, and took her leave, grabbing her jacket and purse. “Good night!”

“Good night,” Ethan responded, as she left them alone. He looked at Brandt, and silence fell. 

Brandt finally stirred, and handed Ethan a glass of wine. “Thanks for coming over.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Ethan said, eyeing him. “Why didn’t you ask Benji and Jane to join us?”

“I wanted to see you, not Benji or Jane,” Brandt said quietly, heart still racing. 

“Okay then,” Ethan smiled at him. “Dinner?”

They sat down. The table was beautifully set, and everything was perfect. Brandt was happy for the first time in a long time, he realized. He didn’t know half of what they talked about during the delicious chicken teriyaki meal Anna made for them. During dessert and coffee, Brandt was startled when Ethan said his first name he almost missed it. 

“Will,” Ethan said, and set his coffee down. He reached over, and took the dessert plate from his hands and put it on the dining room table. They were on the couch and Ethan shifted closer, taking hold of Brandt’s jaw. He said the same thing he told Jane in India when he kissed her, “Don’t hit me.” 

Brandt had no intention of preventing Ethan from kissing him. The kiss felt incredible, and Brandt responded at once, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. Mouths opened, tongues battled, and Brandt felt miles away. 

They had to pull away to breathe. Ethan pressed his forehead against Brandt’s. “Were you going to tell me about the transfer request, Will?”

Brandt froze. He swallowed. “You know about that?”

“I have my sources,” Ethan said, eyes intent on his. “So? You were really going to leave because you thought there was never going to be anything between us?”

Brandt couldn’t look at Ethan. “Yeah,” he whispered. 

Ethan took his mouth again, roughly. “I have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?” 

“I asked them to refuse your transfer request, but then you took it back a few days later. What happened?” Ethan asked, looking at him curiously. 

Brandt chuckled, leaning back against the couch, taking Ethan with him. “Jane and Benji happened, that’s what happened,” Brandt said quietly. “They helped me change my mind.”

“I’m glad they did,” Ethan said softly. He stood up, and held out his hand. 

6

Brandt took it, and Ethan hauled him to his feet. They kissed again, and Brandt led Ethan into his bedroom. 

They undressed each other, smiling. Ethan pulled him in, mouths open again, kissing hungrily. Kissing Ethan was a drug addiction; Brandt is so heady from the kisses alone he’s not sure how he’s going to handle much else. Ethan had taken off his clothes, as well as his own and dragged him to the bed. 

He proceeded to examine every part of his body with his tongue, making Brandt pant, clenching Ethan’s hair. 

When Ethan’s mouth found his cock, Brandt arched his back, hands fisting the sheets instead of his hair. Ethan sucked and licked his balls, his hands moving up and down his erect shaft. His mouth moved to the leaking tip, swallowing him down, his hands stroking the length, stroking, stroking.

“Shit!” Brandt yelled the expletive out loud, mouth open, panting hard.

He came, and Ethan swallowed without hesitation. Brandt watched in awe, and reached over to swipe the come that dribbled from the corner of Ethan’s lips. 

Ethan grinned at him, and their mouths met. Brandt kissed him, greedily licking his own come out of Ethan’s mouth. Ethan’s hand grabbed his, guiding it to his own hard cock, and Brandt pushed him on his back. 

Brandt replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Ethan in deep. Ethan groaned, head thrown back even though he wanted to watch. He knew sex with Brandt would undo him completely, and he was right. Sex with Brandt was incredible.

He finally opened his heavy eyelids to watch Brandt go down on him, mouthing his balls eagerly. He felt a finger enter him, and he tensed, and then unbidden, he came hard. 

Exhausted, Ethan flopped back on the bed, as Brandt collapsed on his sweaty chest. The sounds of their heavy breathing was the only sound for a few minutes, as Ethan tried to figure out what to say. 

Brandt stirred. He lazily kissed his way up the well-muscled chest, dragging his tongue from Ethan’s chin to his mouth. They kissed slowly, leisurely. Brandt linked his fingers with Ethan’s, and said, almost shyly, “That was nice.”

Ethan smiled at him. Brandt laid his head on his chest again, listening to Ethan’s heart pound. “Yeah, it was,” Ethan said. He carded his hand through Brandt’s hair, down the back of his neck. 

“So,” Ethan was afraid to ask but he had to. “Are you staying?”

Brandt smiled. “I’m staying.” 

Brandt knew that being royally screwed, literally and figuratively, was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I was surprised at the first one lol. I didn't know what to put in the summary but finally decided I needed one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And go Ethan/Brandt!


End file.
